As Days Go By
by robertmcallisterwrites
Summary: While listed as a two show crossover, this is actually an explosion of 80's and 90's pop culture with the fate of the future on the line. It is an epic on a grand scale. Nostalgia fans should definitely check this out. Follow me on twitter: @RMcallister82


"To every season, turn, turn, turn..."

-The Byrds, Turn! Turn! Turn!

The year was 1968, Kevin Arnold was twelve years old. A lot had happened that year. Dennis McClain won 31 games, Mod Squad had hit the air and he was about to enter Junior High School. Kevin grew up in the suburbs which was known to have all the disadvantages of the city, but none of the advantages of the country. But, to those that lived there during that time, it truly was a golden age for kids; those were the Wonder Years.

Much like most children who grew up in middle America in the midst of the cold war, most of his life he spent playing on the block. This was especially true with the summer that would proceed that fateful fall day; the day where the life he knew would change. Through those three months between Elementary school and Junior High School, he knew he was entering a new chapter though he wish he knew that chapter would unknown was looming over his head which filled him with both uncontrollable excitement as well as unbearable dread. He was entering the world of girls, acne, and cliques. He and his best friend, Paul Fiefer, often wondered if they would survive even the seventh grade. There was concern on how they would even approach girls their age. The young men conceded that the only way to prepare would be to actually the naked female form. Kevin smuggled the his sister's edition of _Our Body, Ourselves_ in hopes that would provide them with the answers they sought. Afterwards, they did not feel any more prepared than before. If Kevin was nervous, Paul was, more likely than not, probably having panic attacks as he was a tad on the timid side. He was frail and allergic to seemingly everything which made him susceptible to bullies, especially to Kevin's brother, Wayne. However, Paul could be a bit on the strange side as Kevin once walked in on him dancing around in his mother's underwear. Neither spoke of that moment again.

Kevin's home life had always been dysfunctional while, at the same time,also the typical middle class nuclear unit. His brother Wayne, a nuisance, had been the source of that dysfunction for the youngest of the Arnold clan. Kevin speculated that Wayne deeply regretted that Kevin was ever born. It seemed as if his mission was to make him regret it too. Indian burns, punches to the arm, and even the occasional swirlie seemed to always be in line for him. It didn't matter if it was at home, out on the street, or out at a fancy dinner, Wayne was an equal opportunity tormentor. Their relationship was only going to get even more hostile as they would soon both be attending JFK Junior High. The eldest child, Karen, was more relaxed as she considered herself apart of the hippy movement, a quality that neither of her parents seemed to appreciate. Jack and Norma Arnold had the common 1960's set up of the woman cooks and cleans while the father would come home from a hard day's work. If there was a guest at the dinner table he would acknowledge them but, as it refered to his actual flesh and blood, he opted to pay them no mind if he didn't have to. After laboring for hours, the last thing he wanted to do was actually talk them. It was best to leave him be and attempt not to set him off during evening supper. This tactic very rarely worked according to plan as someone would say something which would set Mr. Arnold off. Most of the time it was Karen's Peace and Love rhetoric or Kevin and Wayne constantly at each other's throats.

That was the structure that Kevin's world throughout that summer. There, of course, were other things that he could count on up until that point. He knew that Winnie Cooper's brother would own the neighborhood and make sure that Wayne didn't razz him too bad in public. It also seemed that with certainty that their next door neighbor, Mr. Feeney, would somehow be his teacher through every year of elementary school. That was his status quo until that moment of truth when he would boldly step into the great unknown; where he would begin an adventure that no amount of preparation that would properly prepare him. He did not know it yet but that would be his last Summer of unadulterated childhood. Once he awoke on that much-anticipated, and feared September day, it would all be over. Though he might have felt it in his subconscious, Kevin Arnold was not concerned with that in the preceding weeks. He was instead more focused on his wardrobe.

He had it all planned out for six weeks and that morning he was going to unleash his groovy look on his new classmates. They would not know what hit them. It was all a matter of getting past his family and their harsh criticism before leaving for the bus stop. He walked into the kitchen wearing a blue pair of bell bottom slacks, a multicolored silk shirt and his book bag over his shoulder. He got the impression that he might not have had the best fashion sense when Norma turned to see her son, speechless. He had hoped it was the good kind of speechless but, knowing his mom, knew it was the other. She shot him an expression that was typically reserved for his sister and her radical form of dress. "You are not going to school looking like that are you?"

"No mom, I got a job as a male model." Kevin said sarcastically. Though, he would never admit this, he thought he did look like a male model when he checked himself out in the mirror earlier.

when Wayne entered, all of that confidence and snark dwindled away . Like a vulture near a fresh carcass, the gaudy costume immediately drew his attention. As with Mrs. Arnold, he took a moment to carefully plan out his next action in the most mature and respectful way possible. The silence broke as Wayne burst into laughter. Kevin looked back towards his mother as she shook her head, ashamed that she agreed with the eldests opinion. That was enough to convince him that he needed to change. He left the kitchen in defeat to put on one of his less visually striking outfits. It was a drawback to his plan but, given Wayne's reaction, perhaps it was for the best. While putting together his wardrobe it had slipped his mind that there were, more likely than not, a good number of obnoxious knuckle heads like Wayne in the bigger world of John F Kennedy Junior High. As he met up with Paul later that morning, those suspicions became confirmed. His gangling, awkward friend wore a floral shirt and high water corduroy pants topped off by the violin he carried at his side. Kevin suspected that his mom insisted on dressing him.

"Don't worry about it." Kevin began, knowing full well that he was going to fib to his friend in an attempt to make him feel so alienated. Paul had been quite jittery throughout their walk. "You look fine."

"Let me see our class schedule one more time." Paul was almost pleading this time as they drew ever closer to the bus stop.

"No." Kevin thought that Paul had to get a grip on himself but, deep down inside, he felt his own butterflies beginning to flit around in his stomach. He happened to ignore it better than his lanky friend in the goofy shirt. If they had any hope of holding their own with the older kids, they were going to have to act my mature.

It was right at that moment they found themselves at the bus stop where Wayne was measuring his school chum's tongues. Once he finished with the last of his friends, he walked up to Paul, with a smug grin on his face, as if he were accepting him into the fold. Kevin knew better, but Paul sometimes didn't. Paul stuck out his tongue and let Wayne put the ruler up against it. Unfortunately, Wayne followed up by smacking him on the head with the thin piece of wood. While this was going on two amazonians walked past him. He felt as if he were at a serious height disadvantage which made the butterflies jitter more-so. He was he walking into a world of giants? He felt as if he was not ready for this brave new world nor would he ever be. He was almost in Paul's shoes where he had this momentary urge to run back home. He found himself contemplating how uncomfortable it was to not know what his own future held. Yes, it was an emotion that everyone had but it was something he found himself facing: once they entered that bus, it would whisk them away into adult hood. After High School was College or, if not that, most likely being drafted. He had hoped the war would be over by that point. Winnie Cooper's brother was drafted in July showing that they could take anybody and turn them into a soldier. Even if Kevin survived that, he was not too far from paying bills, having a job, and overall responsibility. He would be one step closer to that world.

The increasingly nervous twelve-year-old, looking toward the path back home, saw someone who caught his eye. Walking toward the bus stop was a girl whom he had never seen before. A sense of joyous relief overcame Kevin with the sight of this foreigner. It was an incredible stroke of luck to have a brand new kid that would be more lost than they were. She, being a helpless waif, would make him more secure in regards to this precarious situation. That sensation of security did not last long as this young lady drew closer. He felt as if there was something off about her as she walked towards them. Firstly, she was seemingly expression less. She did not blink as her mouth formed little less than a scowl. He went from feeling assured that this new girl would make Paul and himself look less out of their element to extremely uncomfortable. Her expression, or lack there of, was only just a piece of what made him begin to feel extremely uneasy. Her posture seemed foreign as well. At first, he thought, she looked like she was goose stepping. With each step her leg went further out and then swung back into place. A moment later she would do the same with the other foot with an upright back, her arms at her side, and facing forward. It occurred to him that she seemed more like someone who was just taking her first steps; there was the simple motion,but no nuance. Kevin turned to Paul and asked "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Paul said almost in a daze. He seemed just as transfixed by this stranger.

Her manner of dress was, at first glance, not out of the ordinary for the time. However, the closer she got, the Kevin realized that she stood out like sore thumb. It was not the actual style of clothes but, instead the colors that made her seem out-of-place. Her red dress, with white lace fringe in the front, looked to too vibrant. The red that was so bright that she was a great contrast to the colors other children were during the period. It did not matter if they were wearing bright blue, neon green, or pink, the hue of this fabric made the clothes of the other kids look drab and colorless in comparison. Her dark hair was up in a bun but that did not look right either. There were strands of hair sticking out from under, something that most women at that time would not permit. The bangs seemed just a bit too frantic and not brushed straight. It was as if she was from another planet, one where they had insane hair and a 'loud' sense of fashion, that created a complex interpretation of how girls of the 1960's dressed. In addition, she looked like an elementary school student than one in middle school. He figured that she was lost but that did not put him at as much ease as he would have hoped. Even if she was a younger child there was still that hair, that dress, and that emotionless face. Maybe it was his fear of Junior High School or maybe she was really was that off-putting but Kevin felt as if something was askew with her very appearance at the bus stop.

The strange child had finally made her way to where Paul and Kevin had stood. She ignored the other children, immediately approaching Paul. She made no facial movement as she silently stared at him for five seconds as if she was scanning. That would be crazy, right? Paul squirmed uncomfortably as she did this. He nervously greeted her. "Um ...hi?"

When she finally spoke it was like finger nails on a chalkboard. She spoke in monotone. It was as if she was doing a better impression of the Lost in Space robot. It was not just the monotone that he thought was ear piercingly grating, it was that she seemed to have no control over the volume of her voice. "Hi, I am Vickie." She said, shouting with no inflection. "Are you Kevin Arnold?"

"No," Paul answered the overall strange little girl. Kevin prayed that Paul would be smart enough and just say 'no.' He already had enough on his plate, he did not want to add a conversation between he and the bad seed on top of it. Unfortunately, Paul was so innocent that he did not know any better. Paul smiled and pointed at best friend. "He is."

Vickie turned toward him with an unnatural pivot. Her back was to Paul now and did not pay him anymore mind. He did not exist anymore to her. He was not the directive. Kevin had no idea what this girl from outer space wanted nor did he want to. He saw the bus coming down the street and at that moment just wanted to jump on it and get out of there. He did not care if he showed up to home room, got beat up by the football team, and laughed at by the cheerleaders. All of that would have been better than talking to this thing that dressed like a child. She looked at him with her cold eyes before speaking in her dead tone. "Are you Kevin Arnold?"

Every fiber in his being told him to lie; to say no. His mind ignored these pleas. "...uh ...yeah." That split second between answering and her taking action felt like an eternity. He was able to think a million thoughts at once. The first was telling him that he was overacting. What harm could such a small child do? She is probably just a girl scout or involved with the local church. Maybe her mom and his mom were friends. Another thought was not even on her but overlooking her and thinking back to the fear that his first day of school was. That nervousness had become somewhat comforting compared to this seemingly foreboding moment. . Finally, his mind became blank. There was this moment of catharsis in knowing that whatever was going to happen today was going to happen. There was nothing that he could do stop queer girls or humiliating himself in class school. It was all the unknown. It was all in the future. It was all out of his hands. He took comfort in that.

That comfort did not last long as he looked into her brown eyes and saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen the human body do. It seemed as if second color formed within her pupils. It, like her dress, was a blinding bright red color. It began as a glimmer but quickly expanded. Soon, both of her pupils were a volcano of neon red about to erupt at any moment. Profoundly, Kevin knew what she was doing. It was astounding to behold as that such feet would be impossible. Kevin was witnessing someone using heat vision; like in the Superman books he and Paul would read. The red energy began to glow powerful enough to where they were not just contained within her pupils. Like a good 3-D movie the energy was thrusting out of her sockets towards him. All he could do in that moment was shudder and let it happen. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. He could not fight his future. In that moment, he knew that his life would end at childhood.

As the burst of energy shot out, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spied a female in brightly colored denim race toward him. This new comer tackled him, knocking him into Paul. As all three of them fell to pavement, Paul first, followed by Kevin and ending with this person who saved him, Wayne screamed out in pain for a mil-second, and then it was gone. The contents of Paul's book bag exploded as it hit the sidewalk. A glossy photo of Marilyn Monroe flew followed by black and white eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and other assorted canisters of make up rolling over it. Kevin had no time to even think about his friend's weird perversions as he heard a sizzle as if he dad just flipped a burger on the grill. It smelled like it too. It was in that moment where he looked back to where Wayne once stood and saw a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"Wanyne!" he screamed out. The energy beam shooting, hell child was the furthest thing from his mind. That was all taking place in another dimension as he looked upon specs of gray and black charcoal that to his brother's place on the sidewalk. While he would sit up late at night hoping that Wayne would go away or disappear or never be born, he knew that he didn't mean it. Yes, Wayne was nuisance but he did not deserve this; nobody did. There were times when Wayne's bullying was somewhat comforting. With his father always working, mother always, and Karen preoccupied with College stuff, he sometimes felt nobody knew he existed; he was the invisible man in his own household. Wayne, however, did acknowledge his existence. While he terrorize his younger brother, that was at least more acceptable than feeling completely alone. He would not be there to give him that bittersweet feeling of belonging anymore. Wayne would not be anything anymore. The last bit of him were grains of gray and black floating in the air where he stood only second ago. He did not have time to tear up or even mourn his fallen brother as the mystery person swooped him off his feet.

"Come on! We have to move." The same unknown denim jacketed person pulled him up and began to drag him with her by the scruff of his neck. He smelled the burnt sidewalk from the second shot fired from the girl who identified herself as Vicky. The back of his sneaker singed as he forcefully moved further away from the bust stop. He was too much in shock to fight back. He looked back to see this unemotional killer child beginning to slowly begin her pursuit as she goose stepped past sprawled (probably injured) children. There was a small flame where Kevin fell to the ground. Next to that was Paul, who happened to pull himself back up. There was no time to celebrate his best friend's mortality as, understanding the situation just a little, started to run on his own. With his savior's hand still around his neck, they were running along together. Her get up almost hurt his eyes. Vickie's bright dress had nothing on this lady's clashing red, purple, pink, and blue day-glo jacket. As she rushed him down the street, he realized that this was not really a lady but not a girl either. While she had pigtails, with bright yellow bands on each, he could tell that she was older than most who wear their hair that way but at the age where she still might be able to get away with it in certain circles. At the same time though, what was clearly a youthful face, looked tired. She looked as if she had fought her whole life. While her outfit was striking, her complexion was devoid of the color that most young people had. The pale skin and rainbow-colored outfit reminded him of a clown. He felt tingle as she took her arm off his neck, but instead lead him by his hand. The tone of her voice was compassionate with a sense of urgency. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. My brother was there … I think ...I think ...she" He told her as if it were a problem that could easily be fixed; as if this running Jackson Pollock painting could make all of that go away. Things were going by so fast that he had to remind himself that there was a heat vision super child chasing them.

"Yeah, Vicky tends to do that." The brightly dressed woman said as they ran further down the sidewalk. Even in all of this chaos, she added "Sorry for your loss

"What is going on?" He finally asked though he was positive he would not like nor understand the answer.

"We don't have time for an explanation. All you need to know is your life is in danger and you need to run faster." They both heard an oddly out-of-place sound behind them. It sounded like the flapping of very huge wings from a human sized bird. The woman who had just saved him cringed at the noise. "Shit! She is in the air."

In front of the Cooper house, the young lady stopped in her tracks knowing full well that her plan of action had to change. Something whooshed from behind them and seemed to gliding from several feet above. Kevin looked to sky seeing another superhuman fee that he never thought he would witness. Partially blocking, the psychotic girl in the red dress flew overhead looking down at them with that hauntingly emotionless face. She put her arms back to her side as she crashed toward them like missile. Once again, he was pulled out-of-the-way. Vicky collided with the asphalt making it crack beneath her black buckled shoes. Her eyes began to glow green as Kevin and the mystery lady were helping each other get back on their feet. In her hard drive, a picture of Kevin Arnold aged a few years appeared followed by four other photos of young tweens to teens from different time periods. The following data appeared:

Cunningham, Richie- Eliminated

Foreman, Eric- Eliminated

, Malcolm- Eliminated

Goldberg, Adam- Eliminated

Arnold, Kevin- Pending

"Arnold. Designated Kevin. Please halt." She said in that horrible monotone. What she did next would stick with him for the rest of his life. She gave a forced, plastic smile from ear to ear. Her gleaming white teeth seemed to twinkle although he did not know how that was possible. It was a smile that haunted children's nightmares. The smile quickly faded back into the semi-scowl. Her eyes switched from green to that sibling murdering red from before. His new friend led him to the lawn of the nearest house. The beam trailed them as they fled the scene instead of being a basic blast. He thought for sure that he would trip on something and then it would be all over. They made it to the lawn of the Cooper house. The clown girl threw him behind the 1959 El Camino that had been up on wooden blocks for years. His back was against the car as he was soon accompanied in the make-shift trench.

"You stay here." The teen with the pigtails said. "I am going to draw her fire."

"How in the world are you going to do that?" Kevin asked frantically not fully understanding what she meant. Also, if she were to die there would be no way out of this situation.

She took off her jacket to reveal two revolvers holstered to the side of her brightly colored t-shirt that urged Kevin 'RELAX.' She wrapped the jacket around her waist before pulling both of her weapons out of their holsters. She takes the safety out of both them before holding them up ready to aim at any moment. A sly smile formed on her face indicating that while she was battle hardened there was a plucky, determined, and even hopeful young person somewhere still in her. It was that smile that she declared "With Punky Power!"

Before he could ask 'what is punky power?' she sprung from her hiding place firing at Vicky in rapid succession. The first shot g lands her in the shoulder while the second crashed right into her eye forcing it to shatter into small shreds of glass. Sparks jutted from her chest as two more shots had hit their intended target. Black oil exploded from her neck with a fifth and sixth shots. Unfortunately, Vicky dodged her seventh and eighth. She fired off two more shots at the same time. One grazed her arm – Vicky catches the second in her teeth.

"Oh shit!" The 'Punky' girl exclaimed with dread right before what Kevin had settled was a robot, spit the bullet into her shoulder-blade. The girl in the rainbow jacket immediately went limp, falling on the freshly cut grass. As Vicky approached, he wanted to help her but what could he do? He was just a twelve-year-old who, up until a few minutes, biggest concern in life was how to fit in with the older kids at the bus stop. The girl who used punky power was squirming on the grass, making each blade a crimson color with every movement. "Kevin," she began to faintly mouth at him. "Run! She is going to kill you." His body had gone paralyzed in overwhelming fear. His brain wanted to do one of two of two things: run or help her. His body refused to let him do neither. Catatonia had overcome him as Vicky stomped up the street towards the soon-to-be dead girl. Now pleading to him, she urged. "Get away from here."

Vicky had an empty right eye socket with the artificial flesh seared off around it revealing a mechanical skeleton beneath. Again, he tried to force motion but it still was not playing ball with him. Fortunately, an intervention that had to come from the divine happened as a car smashed screeched down the street and hit the robot girl with great velocity. She flew over the hood, bounced off the trunk and collided with ground below. The impact was so great that all of her limbs flew off into several different locations on the street. Her head had rolled into a sewer drain and became stuck. All that was left of the mechanical girl was her torso The car came to a screeching halt as Kevin tried lifting the bleeding girl up. With Vicky now a jumbled mess on the road, he took a second to breath and come back to his senses. Now that he was not a statue anymore more, he ran to the neon teenager's side. He knew there wasn't anything he could do but he felt like a real cad not trying to help the person that already saved him multiple times. The car that ran over Vicky had come to complete stop giving him a better view of just how out of his world it was. It looked like silver space craft; something far off from the distant future, like 2015. It had the same basic from of a car but it seemed as if this silver monstrosity's doors opened up instead of sideways. Adorned along the back was a silver plastic molding that match the decor of the rims and bumper. Suddenly, the driver's side door opened just as he speculated it would. However, a space alien like he was expecting did not come out.

In many ways, he looked more queer than both the android and Kevin's neon guardian angel. The biggest thing that stood out was that he was black, not a very common resident of most suburb neighborhoods yet. Yes, there had been other black kids in school and around in town but most of middle America did not exactly accept them yet. Adults would talk about how they were a bad influence on their kids or they were going to take their daughters away. The one thing Kevin never heard from them was a concrete reason to hate them outside of the color of their skin. They were more afraid of what they would do rather than any real trait they shared or had. It never seemed like a reasonable concern but more being afraid of something because it was different. With that being said, the black teenager who stepped out of the space car looked incredibly different. Underneath his giant spectacles was a bug-eyed expression of intrigue. Opposed to Vicky and the girl dressed like a rainbow, his face seemed nothing but expressive emotion. With every step he took, his face contorted in a way that most younger kids would find comical. I. His outfit complimented his mannerisms. In fact, he dressed like a sillier version of Paul, if that was even possible. He wore red and yellow suspenders that lifted his black and red plaid pants all the way up to his belly button revealing a horrible green and brown pair of argyle socks. After seeing the fashion sense of the robot, the punky girl, and this guy, he did not feel so bad about his outfit choice that morning. He observed the mess of circuits, then turned his attention to Kevin's new friend. He asked what Kevin assumed was a rhetorical question. "Did I do that?"

"Yes, yes you did." Punky said as she winced in pain as this newcomer raced to her side. "Thanks."

"No sweat my pet" The driver of the space mobile asked as they both helped her to her feet. This other guy was a bit more careful than Kevin was in helping her back up. "Are you alright?"

"It isn't anything that Doctor Howser can't fix." Black Paul opened the driver's side door as the teenage girl leaned on Kevin. Both tried to lead her into the car but stopped them as she turned her attention back to the mess of machine and wires. The torso was starting to lightly vibrate on the ground. The eyes of head stuck in the sewer sprung wide open and were a glowing yellow color. "We have to go now." Punky said to her cohorts.

"We are not taking him with us are we?" The brainiac asked with a distrustful look on his face. This one was not comical.

"We have to take him with us." She answered as the driver opened the passenger side door for her. Neither he nor Kevin looked please with this decision.

"Absolutely not." The black teen said. "Bringing him with us will screw up the space-time continuum."

"Look around Steve," She said as Kevin and the man now identified as Steve lifted her into the backseat of the car. "Time has already been messed with. His brother just got killed. I would say that a shit load of butterflies had just been stomped on"

"I am sorry to hear that." Steve briefly acknowledged the loss Kevin suffered before turning back to Punky. While she seemed nurturing and even respectful to Kevin, this gentlemen saw him as a kid; as something that was just going to get in their way. As Steve spoke, Kevin realized that his voice was somewhat on the annoying side. It was not as bad as Vicky's awful monotone but more like faster version of a telephone operator. "There is too much of a risk if we bring him with us. End of story."

"Not end of story." The bleeding girl said as she placed into the car. Steve began to buckle her in as she argued a case that neither wanted her to argue. "We were finally able to save one and you want to assume that everything will be alright. Firstly, both you and I know Vicky is not scrap yet and secondly, that coalition will keep sending Vickie's, Melmackians, and mercenaries until he is dead. He has a better chance of survival with us than he does staying here and you know it."

"Wait a minute." Kevin protested from outside the car. "What if I don't want to go with you. I was supposed to start school today. And then there is Wayne ...I have to …" The reality began to sink in. The sadness began to overcome him as he remembered the pile of embers that was his family. "...I have to do whatever it is that I am supposed to do when your brother is killed by a robot."

"Kevin," Her face strained in pain as she leaned toward him from the backseat of the car."I know all of this seems insane, and really, it is. We come from a place that should have never have come to pass. We believe that yourself, and a number of others, are the key to fixing that. We were hoping that would require you to stay where you belong. Unfortunately that is not the case. Vickie will keep being sent here until you are dead. Who knows who else will die along the way. If you go with us, you do not only have a better chance of survival but maybe have chance to undo everything that has happened including Wayne's death."

"How is that even possible..." Kevin began to ask before the weird sounding man known as Steve shoved him into the car.

"There is no time for that now." He slammed the car door on Kevin. Kevin tried to squirm but Punky put her hand on his shoulder, easing him.

"The trip tends can get a bit bumpy." She said tenderly.

Outside the car, Steven Q. Urkel noticed that Vickie's pieces were starting to re-animate. It started with her arm re-building itself. He then noticed the body restoring the wounds. Even though he did not want to, he had to make the split decision to take the kid with them. Punky was right which he hated admitting to himself. The child would have a better chance of being protected back at their base. In his mind, he pictured this boy stepping on so many butterflies. Who knows if the reality they return would be the one they came from? On the bright side, Steve thought to himself, it couldn't be much worse. Maybe saving him now will prevent the invasion and later, the war America had become embroiled in. As he circled back to the driver's seat, Vicky's body was standing upright and looking for its head. Steve calculated maybe another minute before she was fully re-booted and ready to kill again. He jumped into the driver's seat, immediately set the co-ordinates on the console near the dash-board.

"Where are you taking me?" Kevin almost came across whiny but Steve figured he could forgive him as, apparently, his friends and family found him a bit on the annoying side. In hindsight, he figured he might have been too abrasive with his neighbors but when push came to shove he knew they cared for him. He had to watch as, one by one, they died. Except for Judy. Nobody knew what happened to Judy. They had traveled from Chicago all the way to the west coast and, by the end, it was just the big guy and him. They were just a few miles away from the resistance headquarters when a fleet of melmackians spotted them. The melmackians were a pain in the ass. Not only did they make the feline species an endangered species but them joining the coalition tipped the scales against the resistance. They nasty aliens had taken to chasing them on foot and gaining traction. Knowing that Steve had the brains that the resistance would need, the Winslow Patriarch sacrificed himself to slow down their pursuers just enough so he could get away. If Carl, a man who had physically assaulted him on numerous occasion, could put that aside for the greater good then he could give this child a chance. It also gave him a young mind to impress with his scientific prowess.

"This, my friend, is a time machine. A great man named Doc Brown built it but yours truly perfected it to go anywhere and when within space and time. It might be our only hope to fix the time line." He put the key in the ignition before displaying the console that would dictate their destination. "We are going to the far off future: 1991."

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." He exclaimed exasperated. Steve put his foot on the pedal and immediately sped out. "Why are we going so fast?"

"Because to correctly travel through time we have to hit a certain speed." Urkel paused as he noticed the flashing blue and red lights in the rear view mirror. Even closer was the rising fully formed robotic figure. He decided not to worry yet and finish his explanation. "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you are going to see some serious shit."

They were at sixty miles per hour when, out of nowhere, it rapidly began to decrease in speed. It was anchor pulling them back to shore. In this case, the shore happened to be a killer robot disguised as a child. Kevin looked back to see that Vicky had somehow stretched out her arms all the way out and was pulling their transportation back towards. Nothing Vicky would do was going to surprise him at that point. This was par for the course. "Steve, I think we have a problem."

"Gee, you don't say. What was the first tip-off?" He said sarcastically.

"She is doing the fucking arm thing again." Punky began to unbuckle herself.

"I hate the arm thing." Steve Urkel was screaming as he thought that he should have seen it coming. He prided himself in calculations of machines and figuring that she would not have access to the data that would allow her to perform her more complicated functions in 'Re-Boot' mode. He was wrong and frustrated. During frustrating scenarios his voice would go into falsetto while also cracking as he was still a boy genius going through puberty."Do you mind?" He addressed Punky.

"Brandon should be underneath my seat." Punky said as they were not just at a standstill anymore but being pulled backwards towards Vicky, 1968, and the cops that were sure to peg all of this on the black kid and not the monster bitch child with the super stretchy arms. . "I need you to very carefully crawl under the seat and grab my shot-gun. Don't blow your head off in the process."

What was he supposed to do? He just wanted to stand there as a weird bystander from 1968 and not do anything. He knew he could not do that. This girl wounded protecting him and certainly was not going to be able to reach underneath without risking more injury. He also was smaller and could get the best grip on it even if she was in perfect health It was either do as these crazy people said or for sure die at the hands of the small terror who vaporized his brother just a few short minutes ago. He unbuckled himself and dropped to the floor. He rummaged beneath the backseat, finding himself missing the good old days of Junior High being this intimidating monster. After today he could do the first day of school in his sleep. It had nothing on what the day actually turned out being for him. Bingo! Maybe he never saw a shot-gun up front but he knew what they looked liked from old Davy Crockett magazines and kids toys. Leaning further in, he grabbed it by the trigger. A second later, the vehicle shakes and rattles as it pulled backward over a pot hole. Fortunately, Kevin lost the grip and did not pull back on it thought it tumbled deeper into the depths of the DeLorean. After a few more seconds of crawling further , he located it. Thinking better, he grabbed the butte of the gun with this left hand and the other end with right. He backed out cautiously before carefully handing it to Punky. "I found it."

"Awesome!" She said with the fully loaded gun pointed at the back window. "For your own good, you should probably stay underneath the seat."

"What?"

"You heard me. This is going to get a bit messy" She saved his life about four or five times that day, who was he to argue? Managing to fit the top half body beneath, the stubby twelve legs of his would not fit.

Once the stowaway time child was safe, she pumped the gun she endearing named after her dog, blasting the back window into pieces. Glass reigned down on Kevin's lower half and her, some shards attaching to her wound. What remained was the flimsy plastic molding. The woman born Penelope Brewster, despite being in great pain, leaned her back against the front seat and managed to kick the molding out. Shot gun aimed from the back cavity of the vehicle, it was apparent that Vicky had pulled them a ways back. The tires were heavily screeching as Steve still had his foot on the pedal ready to make a clean break. The battle wary rainbow-colored soldier pulled back on the trigger blasting between the druids arm and shoulder. The car sped out uncontrollably as the stretched out appendage fell to the ground. With only the left arm now tethered to their ticket out there, Punky spied a group of city police, with their weapons drawn, sneak up from behind the robot. They did not find her as much as a concern, despite the stretch Armstrong, as the strangely dressed black kid driving the getaway vehicle. They had no idea what they were dealing with. If she could she would have gone back to help them but she was beginning to drift out of consciousness. Knowing that it was now or never, she steadied her aim and pulled the trigger. Brewster blasted the remaining limb off, freeing them in the process. "Steve GO! GO! GO!"

"We don't have to take this," He said as he dug his foot even deeper into the pedal. "We are going home!"

Once cut loose, the DeLorean pealed out, rapidly increasing to the desired 88 miles per hour. Kevin came out of hiding, buckled up, and looked back at what had become his past. The shots did not stop the machine as Vicky was giving chase on foot with sparking wires and skeletal stubs that were formerly her arms. She ran along the rubber band remainders of her arms. With the humanoid robot so far behind them, he hoped that they had finally broken loose of that monstrosity that stripped him of his normal existence. Punky leaned up against the car interior with the shot-gun across her chest. There was panic as he thought she had died protecting him. Short breathes debunked that theory. They hit finally hit 88 Miles per hour as the blue September sky warped into a purple-ish hue. 1991 was going to be a whole new ball of wax.


End file.
